Lost in Time
by ZubZub
Summary: 15 year old James Potter wakes up in 1995, lost and utterly confused. He is forced to take his sons place In Hogwarts but how will this work when all James has on his mind is pranking? On the other hand, Harry has to keep up his dad's reputation in 1975 as well as find out how to return home... -Set in OoTF-


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry potter, All credit goes to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**1995**

**(James P.O.V.)**

I awoke abruptly, panting hard. Sweat was trickling down my eyebrows and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. The room around me was pitch black and, even with my glasses, I was unable to see a thing. I got up and made my way to the other side of the room, stumbling over junk I didn't remember placing there. My room was a lot smaller than I remembered and I couldn't see any candles. By the door was a small, white square and when I flicked it on, the room lit up with blinding light which caught me by surprise as I'd never seen such a thing.

I stared at the room, blankly. "This isn't home..." I mumbled to himself, examining the furniture and objects. I didn't remember arriving here; I remembered falling asleep with Sirius back in Potter Mansion. There were no pictures except for one on the desk, which I picked up and inspected.

"James and... Lily Potter?" I read, looking at the moving picture once again. "Oh, ha ha, Padfoot. This is _real _funny! Just because I got turned down by Lily again yesterday..." I called out, sighing.

Suddenly, an extremely skinny woman burst through the door. "Come on, Harry!" She exclaimed, opening the curtains. "Get up you lazy boy!" She said, tutting.

"Er, I, Uh... Petunia?" I asked, looking at the woman who looked an awful lot like the older version of Lily's sister.

She frowned at him. "Yes?"

"I, uh, nothing. I'll be down in a sec." I said, utterly confused. She'd just called me Harry. Who was Harry?

'Petunia' then left, sighing and shaking her head. Still taken back by the recent events, I got dressed into the old clothes in the wardrobe and made my way downstairs. I entered the dining room and sat down on the remaining empty seat. Sitting opposite me was a very big boy who was watching moving pictures on some sort of metal box. Obviously a muggle invention.

"There you are," The fat man to his left called out. "You lazy boy!"

Ignoring the names the man had just called me, I began to dig into my porridge. It was disgusting but it was something. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. Once I was done, I got up and was about to leave when I was stopped by the man.

"Lazy _and_ rude, just like his father!" He snarled.

"Don't you _dare _insult my father, you muggle!" I shot back, glaring at the man.

"Muggle?" He asked, bursting out with laughter. I shoved the man out of the way and made a run for the door, determined to find Sirius, or Snivellus, or whoever was behind this prank.

"And where do you think you're going?" 'Petunia' called from down the hallway.

"Out." I replied simply before slamming the door shut. I'd never been to this part of England either and had no idea how I was going to navigate around this area but I wasn't staying any longer in that hell. I noticed an old park at the end of the road and decided that would probably be a good place to start. The park was pretty much abandoned and there were thick layers of dust covering most of the slides and swings.

"Padfoot?!" I called out. "Moony?! Wormtail?! Snivellus?!" I got no reply. "Whats going on?" I mumbled to myself, sitting down on one of the swings and looking down onto the ground. The wind was shaking the apparatus in the park, making spooky, eery noises. My head snapped up when I heard a child's whine. The boy who I had been sharing a house with was beating up, what looked like, a ten year old before shoving him off into the street. The boy ran away in fear.

I stood up and strode over to the boy. "Did you just beat that kid up?" I asked, staring the boy in the eyes.

"Yeah, he deserved it." He replied, chuckling darkly.

"Yeah," his mates chorused.

"Five against one; very brave," I challenged.

"Well, you're the one to talk, moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my pillow!" He countered.

"I don't moan-" I started but was cut off by the boy.

"'Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend? 'He's going to kill me, mum!' Where is your mum?" He mocked, before raising his voice. "Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead? Is she dead, Pot-"

I ran up to him and pointed the unfamiliar wand that I'd found in the back pocket of my jeans at the boys neck. "I don't know what you're implying, but my mums not dead!" Suddenly, the sky began to fill with clouds and the air began to turn cold, sending goosebumps up my arm.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" I cried, looking up at the sky and lowering my wand slightly.

"Come on, Dudley! Come on, Dud. Lets go!" His friends yelled, taking off into the street however, 'Dudley' stayed frozen to the spot.

"Come on, Dudley! We've got to go!" I shouted above the sound of the roaring rain, tugging on his arm. We began to run down the path, heading for shelter under a near-by tunnel. When we got there, I bent over and rested my hands on my knees; catching my breathe. However, I didn't get much rest. A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, flew in and grabbed me by the neck, pulling me up off the ground.

"Get... Out of... Here!" I yelled, struggling to breathe. "Ahh! _Expecto Patronum!" _I yelled, causing the Dementor to be sent flying out of the tunnel. I then turned to Dudley and shouted the same charm, causing the second Dementor to be sent flying back.

"Don't put away your wand Harry," Came the voice of an elderly lady from behind him. "they might come back." I helped the large kid, who was still in shock from the recent events, up and put his arm around my shoulder before making my way back to his house. "Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you." She told me.

"Dumbledore?" I asked. He was the only persons name that I had heard today that I'd actually recognised. Maybe he'd be able to tell me whats going on. The woman nodded in return. I thanked her for seeing me home before entering Number 4 Privet drive.

"Duddikins? Is that you, Duddy?" Petunia gasped when she saw Dudley lying limply on my shoulders. "Vernon! Come quick!" Vernon came rushing in, holding a tub of ice-cream which he quickly discarded when he saw the state his son was in.

"Who did this to you, boy?" Dudley's father asked. He raise a shaky finger up in my direction. Great way to repay me for saving your life! "Happy are we, now? Eh? You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy! J-j-just look at him, Petunia! Our boy had gone yumpy! I've reached my limit now, do you hear me? This is the last I'm going to take of your nonsense!" He yelled, pointing his spoon in my face. Suddenly, an owl came flying in and dropped a letter from the ministry onto the sofa. However, this was no ordinary letter; this was a howler.

"Dear Mister Potter," It said. "The Ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three this evening you preformed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."

"Justice!" Vernon snarled in victory. This is just what I needed. I wake up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house, I keep on being called Harry and my only hope for answers was Professor Dumbledore but now I can't even see him because I've been expelled from Hogwarts! Great, just great!

I was locked in my room whilst Vernon and Petunia took Dudley to the Hospital. In frustration, I kicked the table causing the snowy owl to squawk out in distress. "Sorry, uh... Hedwig." I said, reading the name off the picture of an identical owl on the wall.

"I can't believe these muggles!" A woman said from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Tonks, for gods sake..." Came another. The door suddenly burst open and several people were standing there. I recognised some of them however, they all seemed to have aged... A lot...

"Moody? Tonks?" I asked. "Wow, you got old! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Moody said as if it were obvious.

"We're all growing old, Harry. Nothing we can do about it." Tonks answered truthfully. I was then led outside the house where there were several brooms waiting for us.

"Where are we going? The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts." Well, technically this 'Harry' guy got expelled from Hogwarts, not me.

"Well, you haven't been, not yet. Dedalus, you take point..." Moody replied.

"Dumbledore has persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." Shaklebolt explained.

"Good old Dumbledore!" I laughed, "But, a hearing?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll explain when we get to headquarters." Tonks assured me.

"Where exactly is headquarters?"

Tonks leant over and whispered in my ear incase someone were listening to us. "12 Grimmauld Place."

"You mean Sirius' house?" She nodded in response. "Finally, he'll know whats going on!" Tonks looked at me as if I were mad but eventually shrugged it off.

"Shhh, not here, Nymphadora." Moody hissed.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She threatened, her hair turning bright red to show her anger.

Moody ignored her, "Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground. It felt so good to be back with other wizards and not those horrible muggles. In fact, it felt good to get back on a broom. Remus and Lily had insisted that we practice regularly for our owls however, this meant that we either had to give up weekly quidditch or weekly pranks. Obviously we chose pranks over quidditch. Anyway, we were still in the team so we'd still be able to play quidditch.

We finally reached 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody tapped on the ground three times with his wooden stick causing the ground to shake. The houses began to move to the left, making way for Sirius' house which was slowly beginning to appear. We then entered that Blacks home.

There was a conversation going on in the dining room. The door was open a crack and I was just able to see inside. A fairly old man was sitting at the table. He had a great moustache and long, dark, wavy hair. He looked some much like someone I knew however, it was only when he smiled at me did I realise who he was. That smile used to charm all the girls at school.

"Padfoot?!" I blurted out. His eyes widened and he looked at me with shock. Sirius opened his mouth, about to say something but I never caught what it was as a small lady rushed out of the dining room, closing the door behind her.

"Harry...!" She said, embracing me.

"Er, hi..." I said, awkwardly, not really knowing who this woman was.

"Thank heavens you're alright! Bit peaky? But I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until the meeting finished." The woman said.

"What was..."

"No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on your left." She instructed me and I obeyed, following her instructions. When I entered the room I was met with a breathe-taking hug - literally - by a fairly tall girl with brown, bushy hair.

"Harry! Are you alright? We've heard them talking about the Dementors attack. You must tell us everything..." The girl said, rushed.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione!" The ginger said, laughing slightly.

"And the hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous! I've looked it all up and they can't just expel you! It's completely unfair!" 'Hermione' complained.

"Yeah." The ginger kid agreed.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"From the beginning." The two of them said simultaneously.

"I'm not Harry Potter."


End file.
